Killer Queen
by kirayasha aka kira
Summary: Third story in the Queen challenge. Bankotsu decides to a take a break from work to have a bit of fun with Jakotsu. Sett in the Homecoming universe.


Killer queen

By kira

_Author's notes: Story number three in the "Queen challenge," this time I got to use my favorite pairing of Bankotsu/Jakotsu. We've hit album number three as well, Sheer Heart Attack, and Jinxy-sama has given me the song, "Killer Queen," to work with. To make things a bit more challenging, we each had to use a line form the song that the other picked at random. I got, "Drop of a hat she's as willing as, Playful as a pussy cat," with a word count set at 500 to 875 words. It was tough, but I came in at the upper limit._

**Thanks to my beta, Jen, for helping me whip that ending into shape too!**

Anyway… let's get on with the fic, eh? "winks"

888

Bankotsu sat at the dinning room table, listening to Youkai's latest demo tape while taking notes. There was a push to get the album done in time for the holidays, so he had less time to devote to his life-partner than usual. While that made for very busy days, which thankfully were free of distractions, his nights were given to Jakotsu. And what nights they were. Bankotsu chuckled as Sesshomaru sang, "Drop of a hat she's as willing as… Playful as a pussy cat!" from the old Queen song, "Killer Queen."

_That certainly sums up my Sweetness in a dozen words…_

He listened to the entire song, before playing it again as images of the cross-dresser danced in his head. The more he paid attention to the lyrics, the more Bankotsu thought the song could have been written about Jakotsu rather than some anonymous call girl. The cross-dresser always knew the right to say in any given situation, loved nothing more than lazing on a Sunday afternoon, eating caviar washed down with champagne, before hurrying back to Kyoto. Then there was the whole "gelatin incident" which had resulted in their bedroom being redone. Bankotsu shook his head at memory and smiled.

When Sesshomaru sang those lines again, Bankotsu realized with a start that it neatly summed up their love-life too. All he had to do was look at Jakotsu and he would saunter down the hallway to their bedroom, shedding his clothes as he went. He was adventurous in bed too, as nothing was too kinky if his "lil dumpling" so desired it. And then there was his annoying habit of getting Bankotsu all hot and bothered during foreplay, only to roll over, fully satiated, and lying there like he was "out of gas."

The younger man set his pen down next to the pad of paper he had been scribbling notes on, turned off the tape player and pushed away from the table. A few steps later, he was in their living room. Bankotsu stood in front of his life-partner, arms folded neatly across his chest, a wicked grin tugging at his lips.

Jakotsu, who was quietly lounging on the sofa, reading a book, looked up at him. "Ban honey?"

Bankotsu waggled his eyebrows at him.

The cross-dresser's sweet inquisitive smile grew seductive. "Saunter?"

"Dash."

"Oooh… I like the sound of that," Jakotsu said. He brought his long black stocking clad legs off the sofa and gracefully stood. Leaning towards him, the cross-dresser kissed him passionately. Pulling away, Jakotsu licked his lips. "Dash it is…" he purred as made his way around the coffee table. Before his lover could react, he ran from the room, playfully calling out, "What are you waiting for, Ban honey?" when he paused. Peeling his pink cashmere sweater over his head, Jakotsu balled it up and threw at Bankotsu. It fell short of its mark and it was soon joined by Bankotsu's shirt.

The younger man followed the trail of shed clothing to the bedroom, adding bits and pieces of his clothing to mix. Standing naked in the doorway, Bankotsu was treated to the sight of his life-partner sprawled on the bed and dressed in his lucky red panties and matching garter belt, his black stockinged legs to the side in a sexy pose.

"What are you waiting for…?"

Bankotsu swallowed audibly, resisting the urge to pounce, as he wanted to savor the scene before him. He sauntered over to the bed and slowly climbed onto it and his life-partner. Blanketing the forty eight year old, Bankotsu kissed him long and hard as Jakotsu snaked his arms around him.

Hips ground against hips with only a thin piece of silk between them, adding to the pleasure they both felt. It wasn't long before Jakotsu's panties ended up on the floor. He still wore his garter belt and stockings and Bankotsu loved nothing more than the feeling of Jakotsu's stockinged legs wrapped around him when they nookied. For the moment, he ignored the bit of red lace and satin, continuing his way down the older man's torso to engulf his twitching penis in his mouth. Bankotsu suckled it, his tongue occasionally flicking across a sensitive area until the cross-dresser orgasmed. Swallowing as he reached for the lube, Bankotsu moaned softly as he slicked his erection before preparing his lover's tight entrance.

Mounting Jakotsu, it was not long before Bankotsu found his rhythm, taking his time to enjoy the pleasurable warmth that radiated out from deep within his belly. In and out, and in and out, the sensations built until he found his own release. Bankotsu shuddered as the waves of pleasure washed over him. _Damn, that was good…_He pulled out of him, and reaching for the box of tissues, he cleaned himself and the cross-dresser up. Climbing out of bed, they finished the job in the master bath, before returning for some post-coital snuggling.

Bankotsu groaned softly, as much as he wanted this moment to last forever, he knew he had work to do. "Sweetness…"

"Sssh… there's always later…"

"Yeah…"

Jakotsu nodded. "Now go; the quicker you finish, the quicker you'll be back."

Bankotsu kiss him contentedly. _Later will come early tonight if I have anything to say about it…_


End file.
